Blood Episode 31: Breaking Shield
by 1942
Summary: Having found interest in Riku since she sucked his blood, Diva, against her other chevaliers' wishes, orders Karl to take her to the Red Shield headquarters to find Riku and possibly kill him. Solomon informs David that the Chiropterans will attack the Red Shield in exactly three days. Riku is upset that Saya and Kai are still not getting along and tries his best to help.


Blood+ Episode 31: Breaking Shield

Episode 31

"Breaking Shield"

As the screen moves right to show one of Paris' beautiful waterways, at our heroes' hotel, Saya opens the window in happiness. "What a gorgeous day!" Saya said as the screen cuts to Kai moaning while putting his face on his pillow along with his arms between them. "Rise and shine, sleepy head." Saya said as Kai lifts his head up and continues to moan, all while the screen moves up on Saya. "Kai, let's not waste such a beautiful day." Saya said as she puts her hands on her whips while giving Kai a playful frown with the latter looking at her as the screen zooms out of him. At their dining room, Saya, Kai and Riku eat their breakfast that Lewis made from them in this episode's way. "How about we go for a long walk?" Saya asked. "Tired..." Kai replied as he moaned while the screen shows Hagi's cello case next to Kai's coat hung on one of the tables. "You'll come to Hagi."

Saya said as the screen only shows their legs underneath the table. "If that is what you wish." Hagi replied as the screen is halfway to finishing showing our heroes' legs underneath the table. "Come on, Kai." Saya said. "I'm not in the mood." Kai replied as he continued to moan. "Please, Kai. Let's go!" Riku said. "Go for a walk?" Kai asked as he moans. "Yeah, and maybe go shopping for a change too." Saya said as Riku gets off his chair while the screen finishes showing our heroes' legs underneath the table, then Riku runs over to their hotel room's door. "Come on! Let's go Kai! Someone needs to carry all the shopping bags!" Riku said as he shrugs and smiles while Kai groans at him. "Hurry up! Move it!" Riku shouted playfully as Saya heads over to him along with Hagi, with Kai finally getting up and smiling at Riku, with latter looking at Saya with a smile as she giggles.

[[The season 3 intro goes the same.]]

At the streets of Paris, a pedestrian traffic light shows a walking green stick figure flashing to the left into a red stick figure putting its hands on its hips, meaning a stop light for pedestrians. "I guess they meant it, I can't believe I'm carrying all this crap." Kai complained as he carries the pale yellow, the pink and white shopping bags and multi-color boxes while looking up in the air. "It's so nice to have Kai with us again! Isn't it, Saya?" Riku asked playfully as he looks at Saya with a smile. "Mhm! Just like the old days!" Saya answered with a giggle while nodding, with Hagi looking away and Kai looking at the shopping bags and boxes. "Thank you for coming, Kai!" Saya said as she looks to the right at Kai. "I think perhaps we should all take a short break." Hagi said as Kai looks at him with agreement, then he, Riku and Saya follow Hagi to a nearby restaurant to rest and eat, with only the back of their bodies being seen.

Near the Seine River, David, who is holding a secret file in his left hand, and Lewis are walking by, with David telling him that Joel told him that Saya read Saya read Joel's Diary. "Joel just contacted me." David started as only the back of his and Lewis' body are seen walking. "According to him, Saya read Joel's Diary, and found out who and what she is, and now knows all about the Vietnam Massacre, Diva and her past." David finished as the screen shows him and Lewis walking together. "And yet she still came back. I can't believe Saya has accepted everything so easily." Lewis said as the screen shows a close up of his face, then he and David stop walking, ending the close up. "Our only chance of winning this battle hangs on a girl who's lived through decades of pain but mentally is only sixteen years old." Lewis said as he looks at David. "That is what makes it so tough." Lewis finished as he looks away with a sad look on his face. "Saya cannot! Afford to collapse until she kills Diva and she knows this! Saya is our last chance to end this once and for all!" David replied as he looks up in the air, with the screen zooming out of him and Lewis afterwards.

At Solomon's Mansion on top of the Cinq Flèches Headquarters, the screen zooms in on it from the outside, with Diva singing off screen. Inside the mansion, the screen goes up to show the column near the Tyrannosaurus skeleton, with Diva on top of the columns ovolo, singing while pulling the blue dress bows on her blonde doll wearing a regular blue beret, light blue dress and regular blue booties, with a close up of her doing it until she throws it down the column, to which Karl catches it before it even hit the floor. "How is my precious little Diva? Are you enjoying this beautiful day?" Karl asked with a smile while a close up of him is shown looking up at Diva, then the latter stops singing it to answer her chevalier's question. "No, not at all! I don't want that stupid doll! I don't like her anymore!" Diva answered as she looks down at Karl. "Shall I buy you a new doll or maybe another toy?" Karl asked back with a smile as Diva looks away and laughs as the screen moves to the left to show her laughing. "Diva!" Karl called off screen as Diva stops laughing, but with a smile. "You know what, there IS something I want!"

Diva replied. "Tell me what it is then." Karl said as Diva pops up next to him. "That boy…" Diva whispered as she disappears, with Karl trying to look for her while standing still. "Hmh? That boy?" Karl asked as he sees Diva doing a sexual insult pose on top of one of the mansion's clipped bushes. "Right!" Diva replied from far away. "I want that boy, and I want him now!" Diva ordered with a perverted smile. "Mhm!" Karl replied with a smile. After that, Karl and Diva use their telepathy to break all the glass panels in the mansion, causing violent winds and leaves from all the bushes as they blow around Karl and Diva, which take turns of close ups, with Karl being first and Diva being second until the screen zooms out of them.

At a restaurant near our heroes' hotel, the screen moves to the left to show various people eating there along with other people walking pass the restaurant. "Do you want some, Kai?" Saya asked off screen as the screen shows her hands putting a heart-shaped cake with two strawberries on top to Kai, who was also offscreen. "Huh?" Kai asked as he holds a blue and white coffee cup. "Um, no, that's okay." Kai replied as he looks down at his coffee, then the screen zooms out of a frowning Riku while moaning, with only his head being shown. "Uh, I'll go buy something else then!" Saya said as she goes off to buy something else to eat. "Could you do me a favor?" Riku asked as Kai looks at him. "What is it?" Kai asked back. "Could you do something about your attitude!? You're being such a jerk!" Riku hissed as Kai puts down his cup of coffee. "Don't you see that Saya's going out of her way to be extra nice to you?" Riku asked as the screen zooms out of Saya, who is seen what to buy at the nearby Crema Di Gelato bakery. "Egh, that's what makes it even more painful." Kai sighed as he puts his chin on his right hand and looks away. "She's the one who's really suffering, Kai." Riku said as only the back of his body is seen. "Yeah, yeah, I know but, I can't help it." Kai said as a close up of him is shown putting his chin on his right hand while looking away. "If you know, I don't understand why you won't at least try to act nicer to her." Riku said sternly. "Be nice to her?" Kai asked as he looks at Riku while lifting his head. "Yeah that's right. Like put your arm around her or something." Riku replied. "Uh, listen bro, weren't not little kids anymore." Kai moaned as he puts his chin on his right hand and looks away again, as well as closing his eyes. "Well you'd never know it by the way you're acting, Kai!" Riku replied as Kai groans while opening his eyes, then the two boys take turns of close ups, with Riku being first and Riku being second.

At Amshel's Castle, in its meeting room, the screen shows a close up of Van's right hand rubbing a piece of blue candy until the close up ends with the screen moving to the right to show Julia and Aston's conversation about joining Cinq Flèches after showing Van himself staring at the candy. "Professor, why in the world are we here?" Julia asked. "Because this is an excellent opportunity for both of us, Julia." Aston answered as the screen stops moving to the right. "This will help put you on the map as a researcher and will be very important to your career as a scientist." Aston said while closing his eyes. "But I thought the content of our research was supposed to remain top secret. Professor, we've been keeping our studies about Chiropterans hidden from the public for years." Julia said as she and Aston look at each other. "Do you really think that's fair for either of us?" Aston asked with a close up of his face staring at Julia. "What?" Julia asked as she lifts her eyebrows, which is a close up. "As long as we are working with the Red Shield we won't be able to publish anything about the Chiropterans. But our research is extremely important for the future of mankind." Aston said as he looks away from Julia and briefly closes his eyes. "I believe that our work should be used more effectively." Aston said as he opens his eyes and stares at Julia again. "And that's what he, will help us achieve?"

Julia asked as Van continues to rub his piece of candy, with Julia looking at him. "Sorry to keep you waiting, however zhese important matters do take some time!" Van said as he approaches Aston and Julia while putting his left hand on his heart. "Our CEO should be arriving here any minute." Van said as he stops walking towards Aston and Julia with only the back of his upper body being seen. "CEO? Of what organization?" Julia asked as the screen still only shows the back of Van's upper body. "Just be patient, and you can ask him that question yourself. Can you do zhat for me my dear Julia?" Van begged with a grin. "Of course." Julia replied as she looks away from Van. "It's been a long time, Van. I never would've dreamed our two paths would cross again, especially like this." Julia said as she looks down. "Zhe last time I saw you we were in college. I ever imagined back in our school days zhat I'd be able to help out Professor Collins or get to work withz an old friend like you again." Van said as he puts his right hand on his right hip while putting his left and on the sofa in front of him, as well as crossing his legs. "Let's just cut to the chase, Van. What do you want from the professor and me?" Julia asked as she lifts her head. "I have respect for Professor Collins and I simply want to make sure zhat his name goes down in zhe history books." Van answered as he closes his eyes and looks down. "And it would be even more wonderful if a highly competent assistant like you decided to become part of my prestigious team." Van said as he looks away with his eyes closed while rubbing the piece of candy. "I thought you didn't like me back in our college days, Van!" Julia said with a smile. "Hmh! You were so beautiful back zhen! And smart yes so smart zhat you were allowed to highly coveted seat in Professor Collins' seminar! I was incredibly jealous of you!" Van said as the screen moves up to show a close up of him rubbing his piece of candy. "Hmph!" Julia said with a smile while nodding playfully. "Julia is the only one who is passionate and truly understands my current research!" Aston said. "Well zhen, zhat makes our CEO your second biggest fan!" Van said as he takes his left hand off the sofa in front of him. "He has given me permission to pay you whatever you desire in order to have full access to all of your research!" Van finished as he puts his glasses back in place with his right hand while Aston and Julia stare at him with doubt.

At the Paris Sport Store, the screen zooms in on it from the outside. Inside the store, Riku is picking out a baseball glove to buy. "How about we buy this baseball glove, Kai!" Riku cheered as he shows his older brother the baseball glove. "Well, ugh, yeah I guess we could." Kai replied as he grabs the baseball glove with his right hand, ending with the screen zooming out of a close up of Kai's right hand holding the glove.

Back near the Seine River, David and Lewis are sitting on a nearby bench. "I'm going to head back to headquarters now." Lewis as he gets up from the bench. "Sure." David replied as Lewis begins to walk back to headquarters while David prepares to read the secret file he was holding. "David!" Lewis called as he turns his back to see David with a smile. "Hmph?" David replied as he looks at Lewis. "If you've picked up a gift for Julia I'll take it to her!" Lewis said. "A gift for Julia? Why would I do that?" David asked as he looks at Lewis with confusion while Lewis shrugs with a smile. "Oh nothing! Never mind, mon! See you later!" Lewis finished as he waves David goodbye from the back until the screen moves to the right to show him heading to the Red Shield headquarters. As David was looking at the file that had a picture of the Cinq Flèches headquarters, the screen zooms in on the back of David's head until he turns his head around to the street behind him, sensing that he is not alone, all while he prepares to pull out his gun from his suit's gun holster as the screen moves to the left. "You're the Red Shield, aren't you?" Solomon asked off screen as David says "huh?". David then turns his head forward to see that Solomon is sitting on a bench near the river, crossing his arms and legs until a close up of him is shown smiling. "Solomon, what are you doing here?" David asked as he pulls out his gun from his suit's gun holster halfway. "Put the gun away, it won't do you any good." Solomon said as the screen shows the back of his body sitting behind David, the latter of whom puts his gun back in his suit's gun holster. "Now what does a chevalier want from me?" David asked as the screen moves to the right. "I hear the Red Shield headquarters is currently located on the outskirts of Marseille." Solomon started as the screen moves to the left. "I heard this from someone within the Red Shield's team. I do not have time to play games, David, so please listen carefully." Solomon was about to warn as the screen zooms out of him and David, with a male Paris citizen wearing brownish-red business suit walking past them to the right, but only his legs are seen. "We are planning to launch an all-out attack on the Red Shield headquarters in exactly three days." Solomon warned. "Why are you telling me this? You're our enemy!" David replied as he turns his head to look at Solomon, the latter of whom lifted his right arm to look at its palm. "I do not want…" Solomon muttered as a close up of his right palm is shown. "I don't want anyone to kill Saya."

Solomon said as the scene cuts to Riku next to Saya with Kai and Hagi behind them. "Hurry!" Riku called as Kai and Hagi follow him and Saya downstairs to a nearby subway. "I want to keep Saya alive." Solomon said off screen as Kai, Hagi, Riku and Saya begin to go downstairs to the subway. "She is a member of the Chiropteran family, we share the same blood." Solomon said off screen again as a close up of Riku and Saya going downstairs to the subway, with only the lower legs of Kai and Hagi being shown going down the stairs. "What makes you think I would believe one word of what you're telling me?" David asked with distrust. "It's up to you whether you believe me or not." Solomon replied with only the back of his upper body being seen. "But please take Saya and run far away from here." Solomon begged with a smile. "That's impossible!" David replied in outrage as he turns around to look at Solomon, but the latter had already disappeared after he begged David to keep Saya alive, shocking David. David then turns his head forward, gets up and warn his friends about the upcoming attack on the Red Shield headquarters via cellphone, but doesn't use it yet.

At the subway station, the screen shows only the middle of Saya's body passing by the turnstile ticket barrier. "I've just obtained intel the Chiropterans will attack the Red Shield in less that seventy-two hours." David said on his cellphone off screen as Riku is shown next to Saya, with Kai and Hagi approaching the ticket barrier to catch up with Riku and Saya.

At the Red Shield headquarters, Joel is on his cellphone with David, discussing what to do about the upcoming attacks on the Red Shield headquarters. "What did you just say?" Joel asked as the screen moves to the right. "You may not believe this but Solomon Goldsmith of Cinq Flèches tipped me off." David continued off screen. "Diva's chevalier gave you this information!?" Joel asked quietly in outrage as the screen moves to the right with a close up of Joel's face still; talking to David on his cellphone.

Back at the subway, the screen shows Kai, Riku, Hagi and Saya entering the train station. "Yes, he said he told me because he didn't want Saya to die, I'll look into it immediately." David said off screen as Riku runs to a photo booth called Phatomaton took take some pictures with the others. "Hey! Come on!" Riku called playfully.

Back near the Seine River, David is finishing his phone call with Joel. "Alright then, please return to headquarters with Saya _immediately."_ Joel finished off screen. "Affirmative!" David replied as he finishes his phone call with Joel and puts his cellphone back near his suit's gun holster. "How did Solomon know about our location? Who leaked this information to it?" David asked in his head as the screen moves to the right to show a closeup of David's worried face, then grunts before he calls Saya and company to head back to headquarters, all while he lifts his eyebrows. David takes his cellphone out of his suit's holster to call Saya, Julia and company to return to the Red Shield headquarters, to which he did while the screen zooms in on him.

Back at the train station's Phatomaton phone booth, Riku is shown opening the booth's curtain, with him and Saya entering first. Saya receives an call from David through her cellphone while her cellphone's ringtone goes off, but she was having too much of a good time ton answer. "Come on, Kai!" Riku shouted as he grabs Kai's left forearm and drags him into the booth, causing him to drop the things he and the others bought, all while he grunts.

Back at Amshel's Castle, Julia receives a call from David via cellphone as her cellphone's ringtone goes off, she takes out her ringing cellphone from her purse next to her with only the middle of her body being shown, but once she took out the cellphone, she rejects David's call. "Ugh, excuse me, please." Julia sighed as the rest of her upper body is seen, then looks at Aston and Van.

Back at the train station's Phatomaton phone booth, Saya, Kai and Riku are trying to fit into the booth, but once they did, the booth took their first photo, with Riku being in the middle, Saya on the right and Kai on the left, all while they giggle with their eyes closed.

Back at the streets of Paris, the screen moves down to show David walking through an alley, with a close u0p of his face afterwards.

Back at the train station's Phatomaton phone booth, Saya, Kai and Riku's photo booth four frame print strip comes right out the print tray, with a brief close up of it.

At our heroes' hotel, Kai is packing a box of their goods with brown duct tape, with a close up of him doing it, but only his hands are seen. While Kai is crouching down, Saya picks up an opened box and takes it for packing, with Kai packing smaller boxes on top of the box he just packaged. "Something's come up, we have to leave right now!" David said as his left hand is on his left hip. "What the heck is going on?" Kai asked with only the back of his upper body being shown. "We must return to headquarters!" David replied as he looks away from Kai. "What's the emergency?" Saya asked as she walks next to Kai with the opened box in her hands. "We don't have time to talk about it right now, just do what I say!" David answered sternly as the screen cuts to Saya and Kai looking at him.

Outside Amshel's Castle, a pale red car from the 1930s driven by a chauffeur with another man next to him enters the castle's bridge gate. Back inside the castle, a man outside Amshel's meeting room's opened front door is letting Van know that Amshel has arrived. "I understand." Van said as he closes the meeting room with his right hand, all while Aston and Julia watch, but only the back of their upper bodies are seen. "He is here now." Van said as he turns around looks at Aston and Julia. "It wasn't easy for me to set up zhis meeting." Van continued as he shrugs. "But fortunately, he was kind enough to spare some time in his very busy schedule for us." Van finished as he walks out the living room's back door while Aston and Julia watch him leave, but still only the back of their upper bodies are seen. In the hallways outside the meeting room, Amshel is walking to his meeting room to meet Aston and Julia until he receives a call from Solomon when he was halfway to the room, then takes out his blue cellphone from his suit with his right hand as it cellphone's ringtone goes off. "Hello, Solomon." Amshel answered. "Diva did what?" Amshel asked until he notices Van in front of him while saying "Hm?". "Nice to see you, Chief Amshel." Van said as Amshel puts his cellphone away, with only the back of his upper body being seen. "Van Argiano, I apologize but I suddenly have urgent business to take care of, I hope you'll understand if I have to ask you for a rain check." Amshel said as he turns away, closing his eyes. "And when might zhat be?" Van asked with confusion. "I cannot say for sure." Amshel replied with a close up of his face as he turns away and leaves to get in his car, all while Van chokes in confusion with Amshel not on screen anymore. In the driveway outside Amshel's Castle, Amshel's chauffeur drives him to Solomon's Mansion to look for Diva and Karl. "Solomon, how is Karl?" Amshel asked inside his car on his cellphone.

Back at Solomon's Mansion, Solomon is beginning his phone call with Amshel. "He's gone too." Solomon answered. "Where in the world did they go?" Amshel asked with concern off screen. "I don't have any idea." Solomon answered again as the scene cuts to Diva's old doll on the floor, to which Nathan picks it up with only his hands being seen. "Honestly, where could they have gone?" Nathan asked playfully as he rubs his right cheek with the doll. "This is all because we let Karl watch Diva!" James said with his arm crossed as Nathan continued to rub his right cheek with the doll. "You know it's totally going to screw up our plan!" James growled as Nathan stops rubbing his right cheek, then looks at James. "Oh I don't know, I like to improvise a little from time to time, but not as much as I like you!" Nathan said as he winks at James. "Hmph! Yeah, whatever!" James replied sarcastically with a frown as he turns around to set off to look for Diva. "Ah! Where're you going!?" Nathan asked worringly. "I'm going to look for Diva!" James replied as he sets off to look for Diva, alone, all while Solomon is still on the phone with Amshel, who is off screen.

High above southern rural France, on a Red Shield helicopter, the screen only shows Saya's left hand holding her, Kai and Riku's four frame photo from the photo booth they visited. "Riku, you look cute in these pictures!" Saya said as she shows it to Riku, who is in the back seat next to Hagi and behind Kai. "Look at that goofy one of Kai!" Riku giggled as he peaks through his seat. "Oh, shut up." Kai groaned. "It's been so long since we've had our picture taken together like this!" Saya giggled as she smiles at Riku. "Yeah, let's do it again! And maybe next time we can get Kai to smile!" Riku giggled back. "Good idea!" Saya replied as she looks at Riku with a smile. As for Kai, he turns his head away from his brother sister, making Riku sigh.

At Glay's Farmhouse, in the master bedroom, Mao is crying her heart out over her break up with Kai, with hundreds of used tissue paper filling the room. "Kai! You bastard! I knew that Saya was nothing but trouble! **I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I CAN RAISE OUR BABY BY MYSELF!"** Mao cried as she pulls out the last tissue paper from the tissue box next to her and blows on it. "Mao, my dear you're all out of tissues!" Glay said worryingly as he walks into the room. "I'll buy you some more!" Glay said as he goes to the nearest store ton buy more tissue paper for a shattered Mao, the latter of whom cried on the bed's pillows.

Back at Amshel's Castle, in its hallways, the screen moves down to show a British service woman offering Julia and Aston two rooms to talk in, but the service woman is the only one with the back of her body being seen. "Please use this room and the next one to it." The service woman said as she puts her hands together on her abdomen. "Thank you." Aston thanked as the service woman does a Japanese bow and leaves. "Professor." Julia said as she looks at Aston. "Yes?" Aston asked as he looks back at Julia. "I think I should return to headquarters now, I understand how extremely dedicated you are to your research, but I'm afraid I would only get in the way." Julia replied as she turns her head away from Aston in doubt. "Do you believe that eradicating Chiropterans throughout the world is really the right thing to do?" Aston asked as the scene cuts ton Julia gasping while turning her head back to him. "As you are aware, Julia it is not everyday that nature offers us a new species with such tremendous potential, from a scientific perspective it is shameful to destroy them merely to stroke a few human egos." Aston started as the screen moves to the left and shows only the back of the upper body of Julia. "But Professor, Chiropterans prey on human beings." Julia replied as she approaches Aston while the latter turns away from her. "However, in the end you might consider whether the Red Shield is actually any better, by preying on the Chiropterans." Aston said as Julia gasps again. "Besides there will soon no longer be a place for us to go back to anyway." Aston finished as he closes his eyes. "What do you mean?" Julia asked as the screen zooms out of her and Aston.

Back at the Red Shield headquarters, the screen zooms in on it from the outside as it travels out of Marseille. In Joel's office, Joel is telling David that Julia and Aston aren't responding to their announcement. "We're having difficulty getting in touch with Deputy Director Collins and Julia." Joel said as the screen moves up to show Joel facing his office's window with his hands behind his back, with a close up of David's face afterwards. "It may be mere coincidence." Joel continued as he looks away from his office's window to look at David. "Regardless however it is imperative that we focus our attention on the task at hand, we must prepare for an imminent attack by the Chiropterans!" Joel finished. "Yes, sir." David replied as he nods.

Hours later, down in the headquarter's living quarters, the screen only shows Saya's left hand holding his, Kai and Saya's four frame photo from the photo booth they visited while using scissors with his right hand to cut Kai out of their picture since he feels that Kai wants nothing to do with him or Saya anymore, then the screen shows his body, except for his lower legs and feet, hesitating and sighs in sadness. "I wonder why they can't just get along?" Riku asked with his head down. "There's not much more Saya can do I know she's being extra nice to Kai." Riku said with his head still being down with sadness. "What do you think about them fighting all the time?" Riku asked as he looks at Hagi while the screen moves to the right to show Hagi not answering. "That's right, you never have an opinion, sorry I asked." Riku said. "No matter what, Riku, I must remember my place. It is impossible for me to be involved in Saya's personal relationships." Hagi said as the screen moves up to show a close up of his head telling Riku his place. "My mission is to be by her side…Quietly…" Hagi finished quietly as the screen moves to the left to show his cello until the scene cuts to Riku looking at him with both misunderstanding and sadness. At the headquarter's weapons hall, the screen only shows a Red Shield agent's right hand holding a cellphone-like remote to open the weapon hall's artillery, the screen then moves to the right to show the weapons inside as its doors lift up. "It's important that you aim this accurately just make sure you target the head." A Red Shield agent with stood up red hair instructed to a middle-aged Red Shield agent with dark gray hair, the latter of whom holds the middle of a field pod torpedo launcher, all while the screen zooms out of the two and the screen fades to black.

Outside on the headquarter's deck, on a beautiful sunset, there is a brief close up of the ship's funnel until the screen zooms in on Kai sitting on the deck's left stairs while Riku sits on the left stairs' staircase. "So, why do you suddenly wanna play catch?" Kai asked while groaning as the screen stops zooming on him and Riku. "I don't mean I wanna play!" Riku said as he gets up and turns around. "I meant I want you and Saya to play!" Riku said as he puts his arms on the left stairs' staircase's rail and looks at his older brother with a smile. "Huh?" Kai asked as he looks at his younger brother. "You don't seem to have any problem being the same big brother that you've always been to me, so how come you can't be that same way with Saya?" Riku asked with a smile. "It's only because…I'm afraid I might end up hurting her all over again…" Kai muttered. "Then just be nice to Saya all the time and you won't have to worry about that!" Riku replied with a smile. "I tried to talk to Hagi about it, but he said his mission is just to be by Saya's side." Riku said as the screen moves up to show the two brothers looking at each other. "He says he can't get involved in her personal relationships." Riku finished offscreen as Kai looks away from him until Riku playfully pokes Kai with the baseball glove they bought back in Paris on his right cheek, with only the glove itself being shown poking Kai's right cheek, all while the latter says "Hmph?".

Once Kai saw the glove next to his right cheek, he grabs it with his left hand, to which the screen shows a close up of Riku giggling briefly while closing his eyes, with the screen giving Kai a close up of him looking at his younger brother. On the right side of the deck, Saya, who had her arms on the right deck's rail, is looking into the horizon as only the back of her body was seen while the screen zooms in on her until the screen moves up to show Saya still looking into the horizon. "Saya!" Riku called off screen as Saya turns around to see her two brothers with a "Huh?". "What do you say to us all playing catch?" Riku asked happily as he playfully pushes Kai, with the latter holding the baseball glove in his hands. "Sounds like fun! It's been a long time!" Saya replied happily as she turns around and puts her hair back in place, winks at Kai and Riku and walks over to Kai so he can pass the baseball glove to play catch with Kai and Riku, to which he did. After a brief close up of the baseball being thrown by Saya, who is off screen, Kai catches it with both hands and throws it back at Saya, who catches it with both hands, all while the screen only shows the back of Riku's body, except for the back of his lower legs and feet. "Good catch, Saya!" Riku complimented offscreen as Saya giggled with her eyes closed, then she and Kai continue to play catch by throwing the baseball at each other, all while the screen still only shows the back of Riku's body, except for the back of his lower legs and feet. After about two catches and throws, Saya throws it a third time with a smile, only for the baseball to land on the deck, to which Saya runs over to pick it up, all while she lets out a small wince. The screen only shows Saya's right hand trying to pick up the baseball until the screen also and only shows Kai's right hand picking up the baseball, all while Saya crouches down to tell Kai, who was already crouching once he picked up the baseball, something bad about her. "Listen Kai, I have to…Tell you something…It's bad…" Saya muttered as she looks down. "I have to tell you something bad…About me…"

Saya sighed as the scene cuts to Kai doing a confused and worried wince. "Many years ago, I killed a lot of people without knowing it." Saya started sadly as the screen moves up to show Saya with her head down while her older brother looking at her, listening to every detail of Saya's bad story. "And now that I remember it I don't know if I can handle the truth…" Saya continued while her head is still down. "Saya…" Kai muttered as Saya lifts her head up to look at Kai. "I still do my best to try to make up for it, but it's never going to erase the things that I did…It keeps eating away at me and I feel like I'm just getting weaker and weaker…" Saya finished sadly. "Are you kidding me? You're getting stronger by the minute." Kai replied with a smile as Saya lifts her head higher with a "Huh?". "Not just you, Riku too!" Kai said as he and Saya look at Riku, who was happily waving his right hand from the front of the deck. "Saya, I know I can't help you all of the time, when you fight Chiropterans." Kai began as he and Saya still look at Riku with smiles on their faces until Saya and her older brother face away from him to resume their conversation. "But I can still be by your side…I can be by Riku's side too." Kai continued as he respectfully looks away from Saya. "And when this thing's finally over, we can all go home." Kai continues as he turns his head to look at Saya with a smile. "Back to Okinawa…The three of us!" Kai finished offscreen as Saya smiles at him while giving a happy "Mhm." When nodding at the same time, with the screen only showing Saya and Kai's crouched legs until the latter gets up with the baseball in his right hand while giving out a brief grunt offscreen. "Riku! Are you playing or not!?" Kai asked loudly offscreen as Saya frowns playfully when lifting her head. "Yeah!" Riku answered as he runs over to Saya and Kai to resume their game of catch, with Saya getting back up. "Hey! I almost forgot!" Riku said as he stops approaching his older brother and sister to give them something that he took from his suit. "Here you go!" Riku said as the screen only shows Riku's right hand holding two of three cut pictures of the four-frame picture they took together in Paris, with the screen only and also showing Saya's right hand taking one of the three pictures while the screen only and also showing Kai's left hand taking one of the three pictures at the same time. "Oh, and Kai, next time try to smile a little okay!" Riku said as he takes out his cut picture from his suit with his right hand. "Yeah, well I'll think about it! **NOW LET'S PLAY BALL!"**

Kai exclaimed as he runs to the right side of the deck, with Saya running to the left side of the deck while Riku runs to the front of the deck so they can all play catch, all while only the back of Riku's body is shown. "Heads up!" Kai shouted as he throws the baseball at Saya, the latter of whom catches it with both hands in a close up. "Riku, this one's for you!" Saya shouted as she throws the baseball at Riku. "Okay!" Riku shouted off screen as the scene cuts to him trying to catch the baseball with his left hand, but it flew right above him with a close up of his left hand trying to catch it, all while he winced in stress. As a close up of Riku's face is shows him wincing in sadness while putting his left hand in the air, the baseball bounces off the headquarter's bow and falls into the ocean. "Aww!" Riku wined as he can't see the baseball anymore. "What?" Kai asked as heads over to see if the baseball is still there. "Aw man!" Kai complained as he sees that he can't see the baseball anymore as well. "Where'd it go?" Saya asked she sighed. "I can't see it anymore." Riku replied as he and his older brother check again to see if they didn't lose the ball, but come empty. "Can we get it?" Saya asked. "I don't think so." Kai replied as he and Riku turn their heads and look at Saya. "Wait! Maybe if we had a pole or something!" Saya suggested as she lifts her right index finger up halfway. "What? A hundred-foot pole?" Kai asked playfully as he, Saya and Riku laughing together, starting with close ups of Riku laughing, then a close up of Saya laughing, ending with the screen moving to the left to show them all laughing together even more. ''This is dumb, let's just go get a new ball, okay!" Kai said as he turns around. "Sure!" Riku replied as he nods then he, Saya and Kai head inside to get a new ball to play catch with, and once three siblings left the screen, it moves to the play right to the front of the deck in the horizon, ending with a brief close up of the horizon itself.

Back inside the headquarter's weapons hall, a brown-haired Red Shield agent and a redhead buzz-cut Red Shield agent are hauling in a metal case filled with weapons on a table trolley as Saya, Kai and Riku watch them pass by. "What going on? There sure are a lot of people here." Saya said as she, Riku and Kai continue to watch the brown-haired Red Shield agent and the redhead buzz-cut Red Shield agent are hauling in the metal case filled with weapons on a table trolley. "Yeah." Kai said as he nods then he, Riku and Saya leave the room. While our heroes leave off screen, a redhead Red Shield agent with a beard and a middle-aged, gray-haired Red Shield agent with a mustache are reloading their weapons to prepare for the Chiropteran's attack, all while the brown-haired Red Shield agent locks the case of weapons in a high-tech vault.

At the headquarter's right hallway, Saya, Riku and Kai are taking a break from their fun. "Ergh! Ugh! We'll have to play catch some other time." Kai groaned as he lays his butt on the hallway's outer fence while putting his hands on his hips. "Huh?" Riku asked with disappointment as he shrugs. "And if we didn't have such clumsy players." Kai mocked playfully as he turns his head away with his eyes closed. "So let's play cards instead!" Riku suggested as he claps his hands together. "We're not on a field trip, dude!" Kai replied as he puts his head down while smiling. "Hehe!" Saya giggled with her eyes closed halfway.

As a brief close up of the horizon itself is shown again, Diva's singing can be heard in the distance, along with Karl soaring with her through the setting sun from the distance. As Karl and singing Diva close in on the headquarters, a close up of Saya and Riku fearfully sensing the two villains approaching them as red and black streaks of ki fly pass their faces. "Hey, Riku." Kai as he gets his butt off the fence to see what is wrong with his younger brother and sister. "Do you hear that?" Riku asked in quite fear. "Huh?" Kai asked in confusion as he doesn't hear Diva's singing. "That singing…" Saya muttered in fear as the screen moves to the left to show Saya's scared face.

Back in front of the deck, Karl and Diva violently land at the Red Shield headquarters, causing smoke to emerge from the crater on deck caused by the two villains, and this alone caused everything and everyone to shake violently, resulting in Saya, Kai and Riku to grunt in brief pain until a close up of Saya's face shows her grunting for merely a second until the shaking stops, all while Diva stops singing.

As smoke emerges from the crater on the deck while the screen moves down, the scene cuts to the screen moving up to show three middle-age Red Shield agents, with the one in the middle having brown hair instead of black hair, holding and aiming their guns to attack and kill an unseen Diva and Karl. The scene then cuts to a Red Shield agent with short, curly black hair next to a Red Shield agent with big lips and shaggy hair, who are also holding and aiming their guns to attack and kill an unseen Diva and Karl while the screen moves to the left. As the screen zooms out of the smoke-filled crater, Karl, dressed as The Phantom, but without his mask, with a demon-like grin, swiftly dashes out of the smoke and slashes the middle-age Red Shield agent with brown hair three the middle-age Red Shield agent next to him on the left across their throats with his right claw, causing blood to spew from their slashed throats as they choke in agonizing pain, falling to the floor, dead. Karl then grabs the remaining middle-age Red Shield agent on the deck by the back of the coat with his left hand and pulls him into the air, causing the latter to shoot the Red Shield agent with short, curly black hair and the Red Shield agent with big lipstick and shaggy hair, who were off screen, to death by mistake, then Karl tosses him onto the floor of the upper deck, killing him as he wails in severe pain, all while the screen moves to the left to show a thin Red Shield agent with brown hair and the back of the upper body of a Red Shield agent with black hair and a tall head. When the thin Red Shield agent with brown hair turned around, he saw Karl pop up behind him, looking at him with a menacing stare until he impales him in the right chest with his right claw, causing blood to spew from his impaled chest as he chokes in agonizing pain, falling to the floor back first, dead, all while the screen moves to the left to show the Red Shield agent with black hair and a tall head, a slightly bald Red Shield agent with black hair and a tall head and an overweight Red Shield agent with rugged black hair watch it happen. Afterwards, Karl, who is off screen, kills the Red Shield agent with black hair and a tall head, the slightly bald Red Shield agent with black hair and a tall head and the overweight Red Shield agent with rugged black hair as gunshots are heard, all while blood spew out of the bodies of the three Red Shield agents, who choke in agonizing pain as the slightly bald Red Shield agent with black hair and a tall head falls off the upper deck and onto the top right staircase, with only the back of his blood spewing body is seen, along with the screen zooming out of the upper deck during the carnage. "Heeehhhhaahha!"

Karl laughed as he pops back onto the lower deck with a brief close up of his cape blowing away to show his blood-covered right hand. While Karl gives our heroes a devious grin with his hair and cape blowing in the wind, Diva, in her taffeta dress, with her hair and dress blowing in the wind, is seen behind him, gently covering her mouth with her dress's right frill with her right hand. After the two villains revealed themselves to the Red Shield headquarters, the screen moves up to show a close up of Diva behind Karl, the screen fades in to show the wind stop blowing, leaving Diva's hair and dress alone, while she stills covers her mouth with her dress's right frill. "Now where is that boy?" Diva asked sadistically as she takes her right hand off her dress's right frill with a twisted smile.

[[The season 3 outro goes the same.]]

[[The next episode's promo goes the same.]]


End file.
